Virtue is my promise
by rileyperez33
Summary: Officer Virtue Rivera had not expected this. She had not expected to be so far away from home. She had not expected a murder case to turn into a complete genocide. She had not expected them. She should've, why would anything go smoothly in this world.
1. Chapter 1

"After the first attack, I had wondered heavily if I was meant for this job. I had my doubts about my own abilities to complete the tasks given to me. Who wouldn't, but I suppose even mysteries can be solved if you put enough time and effort into them." - Diary Entry 0054: Officer Virtue Rivera ( Date: Classified)...

"You want me to do what now?" She stared at the woman across from her. "You heard me, Rivera, I need your help on this one. We've had calls from the top asking us to help in this mess of things, I can't exactly say no to my boss." The blonde-haired woman responded. Small wisps of hair that had untangled themselves from the intricate knot on the back of her head only adding to the disheveled look. "I understand that Sargent Adams, but I hardly think that someone like me is good for a task like this."

Sargent Lindsey Adams stilled, looking at the woman in front of her with a curious eye. She had seen many things in her lifetime, but Virtue Rivera was nothing like she had ever encountered. While Adams carried herself with a sense of pride and respect she would hardly if ever draw her gun on her person. Yet the petite figure of Virtue Rivera carried a warrior like none she had ever seen. The small woman with deep blue hair and emerald green eyes seemed shy and reserved, only speaking when she had to and overall watching everything from afar, she was hardly the person you would want to guard your home let alone be a police officer. She surprised everyone when she became the top of her class, the shy and tiny figure held back a true fighter, she was quick with a gun and an amazing shot. Even though she was smaller than the rest of her female companions it became apparent quickly why she was the best. Stealthy, fast, determined and smart, she held all the necessary skills to rise in ranks. It came as no surprise that every government agency was quick to attempt to get the nimble woman on their team, yet she politely turned each down, finding a home in a small police department in New Mexico. The woman truly was a mystery, she had everything a good officer needed and was calm and confident enough to get answers out of witnesses when needed, she had the talent to rise very quickly in ranks yet she choose to remain in the safety of the small town she had picked.

It baffled Lindsey, who found the woman very interesting. The two women quickly had become close the moment they had been introduced to each other, finding comfort in the fact they were not the typical idea of police officers. Virtue was small and plump, holding a bit of extra weight around her body, while Lindsey was tall and lanky with high cheekbones and thin lips that added to her thin figure. The two were complete opposites but found comfort in the shared calm they exuded, and could often be found chatting like old friends when not working diligently. It was only after spending time with the interesting woman that Lindsey had discovered that Virtue Rivera could be confident. Becoming her friend had taught her that when the woman was in a comfortable zone and not working she could be funny and enjoyed living her life as she pleased.

What everyone had thought of Virtue was untrue, and Virtue knew what others thought of her but she chose to remain the shy and quiet cop because that was the image she wanted. She wanted to be viewed as shy and quiet to everyone but her friends. Virtue wanted to break the image of officers being confident and cocky, she wanted people to look to her and see a calm and kind person who wasn't full of herself and could be trusted. Virtue was smart and knew the people trusted her because she was different because she didn't seem to pose a threat, it was one of the reasons she was the best, she knew how to act to get people to trust her without faking her character. Virtue was shy sometimes and could be quite but she also could be confident and fun, she knew her character and how to use her different characteristics to her advantage.

"Virtue, you know that's not true. We really need this to be handled quickly and quietly, besides there's no one I trust more than you." Lindsey's voice was soft, a kind whisper of hope and appreciation. It was a desperate plea, a standoff between comfort and dedication, Lindsey knew it was a long shot but she had hoped that with enough desperation and enough want she would be able to convince the normally homebound woman to take this amazing opportunity. Virtue drew in a shallow breath, debating in her head if this idea was any good. Yet it only took one good look at the desperation in her best friends eyes for her to cave.

Heaving a sigh, she left all the tension and thoughts of regret flow out of her. " I suppose it won't hurt to help a little bit. When do I need to leave?" Virtue watched as relief and pride filled the blue eyes she had become so fond of. "Thank you, Vivi. I knew I could count on you." Lindsey beamed at the small woman, her smile brightening the small room. Virtue couldn't help the lopsided grin that crossed her face at the fond nickname and the pride beaming from Lindsey, she would do anything for her friends, no matter how uncomfortable she became. "You'll leave for Mission City in a few hours. Go ahead and head home early to pack. I'll be sure to meet you at the airport where we can take care of all the little details." Virtue gave a small nod, anxiety begins to knot inside her stomach. This was certainly going to be an interesting day.

"I had never prepared myself for the scene that I would witness. Nothing could prepare me for the battles I would face. I could only hope that I would survive this." - Diary Entry 0054: Officer Virtue Rivera (Date: Classified).


	2. Chapter 2

"I had only prepared myself for the idea of dealing with a homicide, there had been many in mission city, an apparent crime ring taking innocent lives. I had never expected to find something completely different." - Diary Entry 0055: Officer Virtue Rivera ( Date: Classified)

She had raced home after the meeting, her anxiety and excitement bubbled underneath the surface. She had tried to keep her face as calm as possible but her emerald eyes had betrayed her. She could feel her heart rush as her navy blue motorcycle roared, the wheels racing as fast as her heart. She found herself wishing she had said no already. It was an interesting experience to wish so deeply that you had refused to save lives because of your comfort level, a feeling she immediately scolded herself for. It was her job to save lives and she was going to do it. Yet she couldn't stop the feeling inside her that screamed that she not go, screamed to return to her home and forget she was ever asked. A feeling tugged at her, asking if she would be willing to give up everything for strangers, every secret being shared for someone else's life. It was an easy choice, she would give up everything she had worked so hard to build if it meant someone else could go home to their family and be spared from death and tragedy.

She felt her body relax as she came to her conclusion, she would go. She would risk her safety and her secrets for others as she had always done. She would fight until the sparks that light her determined eyes faded to nothing. That's just who she was as a person, always fighting for what she believed to be right no matter what it did to her. With her resolve back in place, she calmed and made the rest of her drive more of a calm pace. She let the breeze created by her speed soothe her tired muscles and blow her hair, she enjoyed the freedom it provides, she loved the freedoms she had.

She smiled kindly as she entered her apartment building, passing by neighbors she had known for years. Families she had eaten dinner with and protected. The group of kids who were always asking if she would come to play basketball with them. The grandmother who lived next to her, always coming over coffee and a chat because her daughter didn't want to be with her, the stories she told had always reminded Virtue of what she wished her childhood could have been like. This had been for so long she didn't know what it was like to be anywhere else, she had never thought of leaving before and hadn't planned on going anywhere for a long time.

Virtue spotted the mother of three that lived just down the hall, she was several months pregnant and had her hands full of groceries. "Rosie, here let me help you." Virtue called rushing over to help the woman carry her things to her door. "Oh Virtue, I'm so glad it's you. Thank you, honey. You're off early? Going to see anyone special?" Rosie's brown eyes lit up with the idea of her friend going on a date, but Virtue simply shook her head. She had never been much into relationships, it seemed like no man could keep up with her spirit or her intelligence, they become boring or rude or just left when she didn't seem interested. Rosie's eyes dimmed, a feeling of foreboding washing over. "Why are you home so early, deary?" Her voice was calm and steady but her eyes told Virtue a different story, she was waiting for the worst.

"I've been asked to help with an out of town case, you know me, Rosie, always doing what I can." Virtue's voice was soft and reassuring, it had a melodic quality that seemed to calm people. Rosie gave a wary look before brightening up. "Well, now, look at you, pumpkin. You're growing up so fast, soon you'll be helping people all across the world." Virtue gave a bright smile and blushed, it was common knowledge in this neighborhood that Virtue hadn't wandered far in her life. With a final goodbye the two women parted ways and Virtue began to pack her things into a small duffle bag. Rosie's words had sunk into her head, repeating over and over. Virtue didn't think she would ever be able to save the world, nor did she believe that she would save many people in her small lifetime. Yet the sentiment of her saving many lives made her heart calm, she rather enjoyed the thought of the world's population being completely safe.

She sighed as she looked around the mostly empty apartment, she hadn't ever put much thought into decorating her little home, she was rarely here anyways and found that her money had better uses elsewhere. She didn't spend much time dwelling on her thoughts, and with one final look, she grabbed the full bag of clothes and other necessities and made her way to her motorcycle. She waved sadly at the people she passed, not taking time with goodbyes as she believed she would be back home soon, or at least she had hoped so.

When she had arrived at the airport she could not stop the gentle tremble in her hands. Her nerves skyrocketed at the idea of leaving her safe place. She felt her thoughts return to her resolve and she reminded herself that this was a necessary sacrifice. She took in deep breathes hoping to soothe her ever-growing nerves. Her head pounded with thoughts of every worst case, an ever-growing headache a reminder of what she was about to do. She found herself so lost in her anxiety that the hand that came to rest on her shoulder shocked her.

A startled yelp escaped her full pink lips, wide eyes finding her culprit. A soft smile had worked its way on to Lindsey''s face, her friend's reaction to her touch a normal occurrence and to be expected from the small woman. "I told you I would be here when you left. I never go back on my word Vivi." Virtue stared at the woman in front of her for a moment, her mind stalling with gratitude and comfort at the familiar presence of the woman. "I never doubted you, Lindy, you've never cheated me before." Linsey's smile dropped a bit at her friend's nervous tone, she knew the toll this would take on her, she knew he was asking a lot of her friend with no way to repay her. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I'm sure I can find someone else if you're not." Lindsey sounded remorseful her mind supplying the idea of her best friend's anguish. Virtue took a moment to responded debating if she wanted to go, to which she decided she hadn't wanted to go but she knew she must, if not for Lindsey for the innocent people who would need her assistance. "Of course I'm sure Lindy, why wouldn't I be?" Virtue had steeled her nerves for a few moments, knowing if she should Lindsey her true fear the woman would never forgive herself.

Lindsey took a moment to study her friend's face, looking for any sort of fear or anxiety but she found none. Her early nerves seemed to have disappeared and for once Lindsey had believed a lie. Virtue had never lied to Lindsey before, she did not need to lie before. But the look of relief that flooded the woman's face she knew she had made the right call. "Thank you, Virtue, if you need anything just ask. I am in your debt." Lindsey's voice was soft and sincere, a voice that Virtue had only heard a few times in the time they had known each other. "You don't have to do anything for my Lindsey, and you don't owe me anything. I will call often and I will hope that you will answer, that will be enough for me." Virtue spoke with a soft tone, yet her voice commanded the situation and Lindsey gave in easily. A sad small graced both faces as the two women said their goodbyes and promises. Then Virtue disappeared into the crowd of people headed towards her plane which would take her away from home.

"I had never truly thought about my fears, only allowing fleeting moments of each to pass my mind. I realize now I should have listened more clearly to my instincts." - Diary Entry 0055: Officer Virtue Rivera (Date: Classified).


	3. Update and sorry

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading. I promise I will be updating very soon (hopefully later tonight). I've been super busy with work and school and traveling but I've been working extra hard to get chapters made and published. Please be patient as I work to make this story as good as I can.

Thank you!


End file.
